Pulse
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: "Beckett what do you want?" His tone was bitter but she didn't really expect anything else. She had already broken him earlier that day. My take on what happens after 4x23 Always. Written for Castle Fanfic Monday.


AN: I don't own Castle.

So this is just a little thing that I wrote ages ago after watching the season 4 finale and hadn't gotten around the posting it yet. I know it's probably been done a million times but I wanted to do my own take on it.

So season 8 may or may not be coming. I just want Stana to sign her contract, I think my family are getting sick of seeing me remove my phone every few minutes and check spoilers :).

Okay so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kate Beckett felt her palms begin to get clammy but she fought the feeling back as her fist is forced to hammer lightly against the door of Castle's apartment. Her breaths, which were rather rushed, began to get steady. She knew what she was to do. As she waits for Castle to get to the door she felt the dampness from her hair rubbing off against her shirt. She was still soaked from the rain, well she had been sitting in it for a while, and she should have changed before she came here. She wondered if Castle was going to take her seriously. A soaking wet, ex detective, with nothing left, confessing her feelings on his doorstep.

The door slowly began to open and Castle's tired face pops out. He quickly scanned his piercing blue eyes over her and didn't even think to ask about how she was so wet.

"Beckett what do you want?" His tone was bitter but she didn't really expect anything else. She had already broken him earlier that day.

The detective stepped even closer towards the author in the doorway. The wet strands of her hair hung over her eyes but it was still obvious that she is looking at him. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth. She knew that this could make or break everything. Hell, everything was already broken. She had nothing to loose.

"You." The words slipped from between her lips as though she had said it many times before. They took on a sultry tone as though she was making wet hair seem sexy. She had finally confessed everything and she wasn't even scared. She was shocked that she wasn't blushing. The detective had never been much of an emotional anyway.

Rick Castle looked taken aback as he just stared at the cop. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. Kate felt the same; well she was seriously considering backing away. Suddenly she knew what was best; she knew what her heart would tell her to do. Kate leaned forward and grabbed Castle's face. One hand was softly against each cheek as she leant in and pressed her lips against his. A spark, with more strength then a lightening bolt, shot up her spine as her lips cling onto his as though she was drowning and trying to hang onto her last bit of him. Rick seemed shocked but the way his lips fit against hers was something else. Something that he knew they both needed.

Kate pulls her lips away from his so that their foreheads were the only things touching. She was still stifling tears as she opened her mouth. In a struggle to hold back tears she slowly lets words slip out from between her lips.

"I'm so sorry Castle…" she paused as she heard her voice break with some of the tears that were being held back, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

Katherine moved her lips closer to his. She didn't need to talk now she just needed to feel that passion, that adrenaline, coursing through her veins. Richard must have had other ideas though. He pushed lightly against the detective's rain soaked shirt, which was against her chest, and she pulled away from him. She saw his beautiful blue eyes focusing on her tear stained face. Gee she probably looked like crap by now. She had been crying her eyes out for a fair while.

"What happened?" Castle's tone was full of concern. It was a tone that he tended to use around her more often then either of them would have liked.

She knew that he was asking about what happened at the building with Esposito. Despite the fact that she wanted to care about her mother's killer escaping the emotion wasn't there. She felt nothing, except for something that she had been busy trying to ignore.

She began to talk. Slowly at first because she was worried about the outcome, but she began to speed up as she felt more comfortable. "He got away, and I didn't care. I almost died, and all I could think about was you. I just want you." The words rolled off her tongue perfectly as she looked Castle straight in the eyes. She was telling the truth. Her ten fingers were clinging on to that building for dear life and the one thought rolling through her head was Castle. She could see his face, his eyes, and his hair. She could see him laugh; she could see him joke. The girl should have been thinking about death. She should have seen her past flashing before her eyes but all she could think about was the future that she would never see.

Beckett moved her head closer to Castle's face. She was ready for another kiss but he didn't seem to be. He pulled away yet again. The young woman felt her insides hurting as she contemplated the thought that she had missed her moment. That Castle didn't want her anymore. He looked at her. Maybe he could sense what she was feeling but the detective couldn't be sure.

Thunder roared and shook both of the young people out of a trance. They stared into each other's eyes before Castle decided to make a move. He moved his hands up and pushed Beckett against the door lightly. Their lips come together again. They had just kissed but this one was different. There was more passion this time. Katherine felt Richard's tongue against hers as she pressed her lips even harder against his. He tasted spicy and like everything that she had ever fantasized about as she had gazed out the window in the precinct. She on the other hand was different to all of the other women that he had ever kissed. Beckett kissed out of raw desperation while the other women were just bent on kissing an author. His lips slowly made their way away from her lips as he slowly kissed all over her face. He then moved his lips down her neck and on to her upper chest. Rick's wandering fingers travelled and slowly unbuttoned her soft blouse. He was continuing kissing her when he noticed the bullet wound.

Damn, Kate didn't need him babying her now. She wanted him and she wanted all of him. She wanted what all of the blonde women got and more. A bullet wound wasn't going to change that. She let out a sigh and slowly moved one of her hands up and covered the small round bullet hole scar that sat between her breasts. Castle kissed her one last time before pulling away and smiling slightly at her. Kate moved her other hand down and grabbed his. If they were going to do this it wasn't going to stay in the hallway. She squeezed his hand and slowly began leading him toward the bedroom. They smiled at each other knowingly as the slipped silently into the room.

X-X-X-X

Kate pushed her hands lightly against Castle's chest letting the man fall against his soft mattress. A huge bright smile spread across her face as she winked softly at Castle. Her lips moved and softly made their way along Castle's face. She let her hands slip under the hem of his shirt and slowly touched his bare flesh. His lips nuzzled into the woman's neck as he hugged her tightly. His hands slipped under her wet shirt and he slowly helped it off of her shoulders. He pulled at it slightly and tossed it aside as she does the same with his. Their shirts and pants fell into a pile beside the bed. They were long forgotten. Rick unhooked Kate's bra and discarded it as well along with their underwear. He remained carful around her bullet wound but placed a kiss against it anyway. He loved all of her imperfections. The wound showed that she was a fighter. That she was a survivor. Kate's lips moved along Castle's torso leaving a hot trail of kisses. Her hands ran along his back and her fingers dug into his flesh slightly.

Castle let his lips kiss her forehead softly as they shifted their weight and rolled onto the mattress. Kate's head propped itself up against the pillow and Castle looked down at her. They smiled softly, they both knew what they were doing, before Rick leaned in and engulfed her lips in his. Her hands ran through his short brown hair as they kissed passionately but carefully. She moaned softly as she hugged Castle close to her. They just lay hand against hand, flesh against flesh, and heart against heart. He held her softly as they slowly got engulfed in each other. Their two hearts finally become one after all of those years.

Castle ran his eyes over her perfect form. She was tall, thin and curvy. Her skin was soft and tanned. His eyes traced her outline. All of the scenes in his Nicky Heat books didn't come anywhere near this. He felt the need to rewrite those scenes but he knew he wouldn't. That was Nicky, this was Kate, and they were different. He saw her scars and bruises as his eyes passed her perfect breasts but didn't think to ask about them. She was at a high at the moment; he didn't need to bring her down to reality so quickly. He saw the navel ring that she had referenced all of those years ago along with a tattoo. It was on her upper, upper thigh and was in the shape of a butterfly. It really looked like something a teenager would get. He smiled and let his lips travel over her perfection. Katherine held him just as tightly. This had to be everything that she was anticipating. As she let her lips press against him one last time she knew that it was more then she ever dreamed of. All her life she had been looking for perfection and it had been just under her nose. She knew that she had just lost her job and that her mother's killer was still out there but she had to forget for tonight, she had to give in for just one moment. Everyone needed happiness and she was included.

X-X-X-X

Katherine and Richard lay against the pillows in Castle's bed. Their three rounds had gone faster then ever imagined. Her hair was spread around her head like an angel halo and she was breathing faster then normal. Her bullet wound was aching but she just ignored it. She needed to be happy now and the slightest little thing wasn't going to ruin that for her. This man had already ruined a bit of her life just by trapping her in the crosshairs and she didn't need him taking their moment as well.

Rick rolled over under the thin sheets and smiled slightly at her. "So what did you think, was it everything that you imagined?"

"More then what I imagined." Her voice was breathy and her eyes were filled with love for the author who was gazing at her. She tucked one of her arms behind her head and laid the other against his soft thigh before looking at him. "What about you Mr Writer? You have a very vivid imagination, so was it everything you imagined?"

He wiggled his nose stupidly, which makes the cop smile and nods. "Absolutely. My only regret is that we didn't do that four years ago."

She shook her head "Yes Castle I regret that too."

"For true?"

"Yes for true!" Her hand slapped against his cheek as she kissed his forehead. Suddenly realisation hit her. "What are the others going to think about this? Gates will kill me!"

Castle groaned and wrapped one of his arms around her thin shoulders before pulling her up to him. After she tucked her head into his chest Castle began talking. "Well Kate let's not worry about that now. You still have tomorrow but we have now. Let's live in the moment, okay?" Rick's lips pressed against her forehead comfortingly as she nestled closer to him.

"Can you just hold me like this Castle?"

"Always."

X-X-X-X

Kate rose from the bed and let the pale white sheets fall around her on the mattress. One leg at a time she lowered her self off of the bed before leaning over and scooping an article of clothing off of the ground. Her hand swooped past her shirt but the dampness turned her away. She instead reached a little bit further and picked up one of Castle's crisp white shirts from a small stack that he had left on the chair. She did the buttons up one at a time and with a quick whiff she breathed in the smell of the shirt. Soft and spicy like one of Castle's colognes. She smiled to herself as she clutched her hands into fists tucking the ends of his sleeves in with them. Katherine smiled as she walked towards the doorway. Her eyes were cast over Castle's sleeping form. The sun was coming into the room through the crack where the curtains parted and illuminating his sheet clad legs. Her lips couldn't move themselves from their upright position as she slipped through the doorway unnoticed. She knew that Castle's mom and Alexis were in the Hamptons so she didn't need to worry about them.

Kate's bare feet padded lightly against the loft's floorboards as she made her way into the kitchen. The girl's long light brown wavy hair fell over her back in a tussled mess. Well after last night she didn't expect it to be in perfect condition. Her lips slipped into a smile yet again as she recounted the night. The passion and heat that was between them was indescribable. The spark that had illuminated as their lips met again and again. Kate ran her fingers over her left shoulder and remembered the way that Rick's lips felt against that same flesh. The storm may have been in full force outside but it didn't seem to have lessened in Richard Castle's bedroom. Katherine's hands moved slightly as she removed two white mugs from one of the cupboards. She filled the machine with some exotic sounding coffee beans and poured the milk into the milk jug. After placing a mug under the nozzle of the machine she pressed lightly against the button. The machine began whirring warmly as the mug filled with the liquid. After doing two cups she took one in each hand and began back toward Castle's room. She could hear him stirring; he must be up.

Beckett pushed against the door leading into his room and began walking in. By now Castle was sitting up in his bed and glancing around the room distantly. As soon as his eyes catch a quick glimpse of Beckett, dressed in his shirt, carrying two coffee mugs, a smile slipped onto his lips. He nodded happily at the girl standing before him and she edged closer. Beckett climbed onto the bed and began edging closer to him. She passed the mug and he took it.

"I made you coffee." A smile slipped across Beckett's lips.

"So it wasn't a dream?" He seemed disbelieving as he sipped the liquid.

"No you definitely…" Beckett trailed off as a small giggle escaped her lips, "…weren't dreaming." She finished before letting her mind wander slightly. Giggle? She didn't giggle. She wasn't a teenage girl she was a tough cop. Castle had changed her, made her feel young, made her notice her pulse that would beat faster every time she saw him.

"Uh, you were right, I had no idea."

"So you liked it?" Beckett's eyebrows rose in a way that made Castle smile.

"Yeah."

"Even the part where…" This was getting awkward. This relationship couldn't last if they were going to be forced into talking like this on the next morning. Beckett felt a bit out of her depth as she tilted her head to the side and waited for Castle's reply.

"Especially that part. I loved that." His tone was reassuring and true.

Relief coursed throughout the girl's veins as she looked at him. The awkwardness seemed to be gone. "Good. Me too."

Suddenly Castle seemed to pull away from Beckett awkwardly. He shook his head and looked at her in the most mature grown up way that he could possibly muster up. He needed to make sure that this wasn't a one-time thing. He hadn't waited four years for the most passionate one-night stand of his life. He was waiting for something more. So was she. He slowly opened his mouth and let his lips form the words that he wanted to say.

"So you're on – on board with this, right? It's not some "Oh, I – I quit my job, I almost died, I'm in crisis" thing?"

"Uh no, not for me." She wanted it to be more then the stupid way that Castle had described it but she wanted him to feel the same way. Unrequited love hurt and that was one thing that every person eventually learned.

"Okay. Me neither."

The smile that slipped across his lips seemed to soothe Kate. A subtle sigh of relief escaped her lips. "Okay. Good."

Castle's head nodded, "Good."

Suddenly Beckett had an idea. She had just been reassured so what would it hurt now? She turned closer to Castle and lifted a single eyebrow suggestively. "But I, um…I did just quit my job. And I do have the day off." Her lips slipped into the perfect suggestive playful smile.

"I-I do…too." He stuttered to her awkwardly. That must have been one of the benefits of not having a boss. Castle lived by his own terms.

Katherine's lean fingers moved towards one of the shirts buttonholes and she popped it open. Castle peered at her with a smile still laced on his lips.

"Oh really?" She was getting playful now.

"Yes." Castle's head nodded but his eyes don't waver from Beckett. His lips moved slightly "So what would you…um…" His fingers moved to her left shoulder and he slowly pulled the fabric away. "…like to do today?"

"Um I don't know. We could read." In the same way that they exchanged their typical banter Beckett began talking.

"We could watch TV." Rick's mind had obviously been searching for the next best thing to say.

Beckett nodded stupidly as she tilted her head. "Yeah we could do that." She edged closer to Castle and playfully moved her lips closer to his. Yet again she could feel the adrenaline pulsing throughout her veins. Her heart was pounding, her pulse was fast, and Castle's seemed to be too.

The author moved his head closer to hers. Their lips were in clear sight of each other.

* CLANK! *

The sound of a door closing chimed throughout the apartment shaking Rick and Kate out of their lust filled stupor.

* * *

AN: So I hope you enjoyed reading this.

I'd love for you to review because I feel as though that is a very inspiring thing. Oh and if you wouldn't mind checking by my profile for a second I'd love if you could fill out my season 8 prediction poll.

Thanks again!


End file.
